First Karthstani Civil War
The First Karthstani Civil War (Also known as "The War" by veteran civilians) was a conflict in the country of Karthstan that lasted from 1955 to 1959. Background After Karthstan gained independence from Great Britain in 1927, a monarchy was established, and farmers thrived and gold companies made their cash from here. However, in the 50s, a drought caused by global warming almost dried the Persian Sea. The crops began to die and farmers demanded water for their dying crops. The gold reserves were exhausted, and due to Karthstan's economy relying upon those things, a famine and an economic crisis started. Riots broke out in the cities of Karthstan due to this economic crisis. A disgruntled military wanted to split from the monarchy. The civil war started when in 1955, a group of AWOL military soldiers busted into the palace and killed the family in charge of the monarchy, thus leaving no heirs to take the throne. Because of the monarchy being overthrown, the military split into three factions: The Democratic Fighters, the Socialists, and the Royalists. Democratic Fighters being a nickname for Democrats and Democratic movements. The war did receive some international recognition. The United States supported the Democrats and the Soviet Union supported the Socialists. The Royalists, however, received little to no support from any country. None of the superpowers intervened in the war, although material aid was provided. List of Major Events * Al-Fakkalla Offense, one of the first actions of the war, the Democrats invaded Al-Fakkalla to rid of Royalist forces. This is why Al-Fakkalla is so damaged. * Battle of Eriblah, a battle that lasted from May 1956 to June 1956. * Battle of Abdikhan, a battle between Democrats and Socialists. * Battle of Biyadh, the final battle of the Royalists, The Democrats launched a full-scale assault on their stranglehold, resulting in lots of casualties to the Royalist side, eventually, the Democrats defeated the Royalists in 1958. * The Al-Sharma Offense, after the Royalists were defeated, a huge scale battle took place from December 1958 to January 1959. One of the last strategic battles of the civil war, the Socialists lost Al-Sharma and quickly went to the Democrats to sign a peace treaty in February and become apart of their democratic republic, ending the war and resulting in the creation of the KRSL. Then the return of water from the Persian Sea and Crude oil was discovered by a bunch of Miners who returned to their jobs after the war ended. This newly discovered oil made Karthstan and its economy quickly recover from the war and become a rich First world nation. Aftermath and Legacy At the end of the civil war, the Democratic Fighters won and established a democratic government with a parliament and a President as its head of state. Luckily the Persian Sea was moving back into Karthstan due to heavy rainfall. The remnants of the Socialists became the KRSL, a political party turned militant paramilitary group after Said Farrah's rise to power in 2007. Drill Sergeant Hanif was a veteran of that war with a reported 24,000 confirmed kills. The first civil war in this article is referred as the "Karthstan Civil War" as the second one had not begun yet. A second civil war will happen again in Karthstan to challenge Said's power which was caused by Rico to overthrow him. A second civil war rages on in Karthstan, a civil war is something that had not happened to Karthstan in 59 years as of 2014, while Rico leaves to overthrow Di Ravello in the events of Just Cause 3. Gallery Civil_war.png|A comic strip displaying what went down in 1956, the second year of the Karthstani Civil War. Battle of Al-Fakkalla.jpg|Battle of Al-Fakkalla (1955-1956) Category:Karthstan Category:Content Category:Historical events